disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Meadows
"Mystic Meadows" is the thirty-fifth episode of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First which premiered on August 8, 2014. Plot Sofia and the Buttercups are preparing to visit Mystic Meadows, a home for retired sorcerers and sorceresses and also where Cedric's mother and father reside, to earn their good deed badges with Bailiwick as their troop leader since Ruby's Mother is sick. Sofia invites Cedric to visit his parents but he is not keen on coming since he'll have to see the Family Wand, a powerful wand that been passed down for many generations in his family that his father won't hand down to him because he doesn't think he's a good enough sorcerer, only because he always interrupts him whenever he is casting a spell. Sofia offers to help him get the Family Wand by helping him show his father how great he really is and Cedric accepts. When Cedric and the Buttercups arrive at Mystic Meadows, they are greeted by Cedric's parents: Goodwin the Great and Winifred the Wise. Winifred greets her son with affection but Goodwin greets him with critcism. Through a song, Sofia tells the Buttercups about Mystic Meadows. Winifred tells the Buttercups about the Mystic Meadows Conjuring Contest she's hosting in the afternoon. While the rest of the troop spend time with the other retired Enchanters, Sofia tries to help Cedric show Goodwin how great he is. But, as Cedric predicted, everytime Cedric tries to cast a spell, Goodwin interupts him causing him to mess up the spell. In the end, Goodwin refuses to give him the Family Wand stating he isn't ready and that he's unsure if he ever will be. Cedric protests that these mishap happened because he interrupted him but Goodwin doesn't listen. Sofia decides to have Cedric take part in the Conjuring Contest. At first, Cedric is against it because he knows his father is just going to interupt him again but Sofia tells him she has a plan. During the Contest, Sofia prevents Goodwin from interupting by complimenting his wand and with Sofia's help Cedric is doing much better. But then, disaster stirkes: When Sofia tells them the answer to a riddle is snowman, Cedric and Goodwin start to quarral over who should conjure the answer and turns everyone into snowmen. Cedric tries to fix it but, once again, Goodwin interupts him and he accidently conjures a sun. Sofia finally puts her foot down and tells Goodwin stright up that the only reason Cedric was messing up is because he had been interupting him all day and that he can help his son out best by backing off, giving him some space, and letting him do the spell himself. Goodwin does as Sofia asks and Cedric fixes everything and they win the Conjuring Contest. Before everyone goes home, Goodwin gives the Family Wand to his son and proclaims him Cedric the Sensational. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Jim Cummings as Goodwin the Great *Russi Taylor as Winifred the Wise *Diamond White as Ruby Hanshaw *Isabella Acres as Jade *Fiona Bishop as Meg and Peg *Tim Gunn as Baileywick Songs *Mystic Meadows Trivia *Sofia's Buttercup troop returns in this episode. *Meg and Peg make their second appearance on the show, their first appearance was in the episode "The Buttercups". *This is the second time Cedric's parents appear on the show, first time was in the episode "Cedric's Apprentice". *This is the first time Jade and Ruby get affected by magic. *The Family Wand is shown in this episode for the first time. *The Being Prepared badge Baileywick earned did not appear from his vest the whole episode. He kept it for safety. *This is the second time Cedric tries to use Wormwood as a guinea pig for his magic, the first time was in "Sofia the Second". *The first episode of Season Two where Amber, James, Miranda and Roland do not appear, and the second episode to only feature Sofia after "The Little Witch". *The sixth episode that Sofia does not wear her signature dress throughout the whole episode. *A villager calls out "Huzzah! Huzzah!" a reference to the song in "The Flying Crown". *Madame Collette's character design is reused as one of the retired sorceresses at Mystic Meadows. Screenshots Mystic-Meadows-2.png Mystic-Meadows-3.png|Buttercup Scout leader Baileywick is ready Mystic-Meadows-4.png Mystic-Meadows-8.png|Cedric tells Sofia about the family wand Mystic-Meadows-9.png Mystic-Meadows-10.png Mystic-Meadows-14.png|Arriving at Mystic Meadows Mystic-Meadows-16.png|Meeting Goodwin and Winifred Mystic-Meadows-17.png|Sofia, Jade and Ruby giggling at Cedric and his mother Mystic-Meadows-18.png|"Not in front of the troops Mommy." Mystic-Meadows-19.png|"Wear your good robes." Mystic-Meadows-20.png Mystic-Meadows-21.png Mystic-Meadows-22.png Mystic-Meadows-23.png Mystic-Meadows-24.png Mystic-Meadows-25.png|"The magic never grows old." Mystic-Meadows-26.png|"But since only the best come here for there rest, I wouldn't plan on making your stay." Mystic-Meadows-27.png Mystic-Meadows-28.png Mystic-Meadows-31.png Mystic-Meadows-32.png|Goodwin and Winifred's cottage Mystic-Meadows-35.png Mystic-Meadows-36.png|Goodwin showing his awards to Sofia Mystic-Meadows-37.png|Goodwin presenting the family wand Mystic-Meadows-38.png|Showing Cedric how to cast his own spells Mystic-Meadows-39.png Mystic-Meadows-40.png Mystic-Meadows-41.png|Cedric miserably eating jelly beans Mystic-Meadows-42.png Mystic-Meadows-43.png Mystic-Meadows-44.png Mystic-Meadows-45.png|Goodwin pasts on the family wand to Cedric Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes